


The Betrothal Necklace

by NebIbonek2000



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Betrothal Necklace, F/F, Lin Beifong - Freeform, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebIbonek2000/pseuds/NebIbonek2000
Summary: Somebody stole Kya's necklace and Lin is determined to get it back.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Kya II, Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	The Betrothal Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Kya and Lin live together; takes place after Season 4 of Korra.  
> Wholesome content  
> Inspired by the artwork @ray-vnn on Tumblr
> 
> Characters:  
> Lin Beifong (Chief of Police)  
> Kya (Expert healer)  
> Officer (Works under Lin)  
> Elderly Woman (Master healer, Kya's co-worker)  
> Middle-Aged woman (Advanced healer, Kya's co-worker)  
> Young Woman (Beginner healer, Kya's co-worker)  
> Young Man (Kurrut; new healer)

As Lin came home from a day of work, she plomped her work bag by the side of the door and looked around. She didn’t see Kya in the living room or the dining room. Lin made her way to the bedroom and saw Kya is sitting with her back up against the wall on the far side of the room with her mind in another universe.  
“Kya?” Lin asked. Kya looked different, and not just because she was sitting on the floor, but Lin couldn’t tell what was different.  
“Oh Hi Lin,” Kya responded in a flat voice. Kya is still sitting on the floor with her mind in another world.  
“Are you okay?” Lin cautiously asked.  
Kya paused, took a breath, and stood up, “Yeah, I am good, I was just thinking about life - it can be crazy!”  
“Mhmm, yeah” Lin agreed.  
Kya walked across the room and Lin prepared for Kya to hug her. Lin’s arms started to lift into a hug position, but Kya just walked past Lin. Lin awkwardly turns her body as Kya walks out and makes finger guns with her arms half way up as she mumbles under her breath “Alright then.” Lin was no expert in dealing with emotions, but she could tell when somebody was upset. And something was obviously bothering Kya. For all her detective skills, Kya was sometimes a mystery she felt as though she would never be able to solve.

Kya had gone into the kitchen and started making dinner. Lin knew something was up because today was Lin’s day to make dinner, and usually Kya only makes dinner when she *wants* to. Kya was trying to distract herself, and Lin knew that the feeling all too well. Lin goes into the kitchen and puts a hand on Kya’s shoulder.  
Lin: “Kya, stop for just a second.”  
Kya puts the food down and puts both hands on the counter top. She turns her head to Lin and says  
“What Lin? I am trying to make dinner.”  
Lin responds with a confrontational, but also an empathetic tone “There is obviously something bothering you. Tell me. Get it off your chest.”  
Kya sighs and turns her head away. Her left hand goes to her neck as she confesses “Somebody stole my necklace.”  
Feeling a little bad for having a harsh tone, Lin hugs Kya from the side and responds in a softer tone “....I’m sorry, Kya.”

Kya then explains that she was in Healing House, working on a really bad injury, after Kya was done she was really sweaty, tired, and had blood droplets on her. So she went into the back to clean up. She took off her necklace to wash her neck, and when she went to put it back on, it had vanished!

Kya’s eyes had water in them by the time she was done telling the story.  
Her voice almost breaking, Kya said “I looked everywhere! Even if it fell, it shouldn’t have disappeared!”

Lin full-on hugs Kya, and, as they are hugging, Lin proclaims “Sounds like your necklace was stolen, and as the Chief of Police I will find it and return it to you!” Lin’s voice was will with determination. She was going to get Kya’s necklace back, although she wasn’t quite sure how she was going to do that, as she is very busy as chief.

Once Lin had comforted Kya (to the best of her ability), she asked Kya some questions that would help her investigation. Lin then put the notes in her bag, and the two ate dinner then cuddled before heading off to bed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at work, Lin was determined to get a few leads on who took the necklace. Now, the Chief of Police does not have a lot of extra time on her hands, so Lin tasked a new officer in going to the Healing House to ask some more questions. Lin figured this would give the officer some experience, and it would allow her to fulfill her duties as chief.

The Officer was back by mid-day with a full follow-up report of eye witness comments, details, building layouts, and the names of the people working and the people being healed. Lin thanked the officer and put the report in her bag to take home. She wanted to find Kya’s necklace herself, but she was too busy to do it during work, so it would have to wait until later.

Once she finished up the last pieces of paperwork, Lin grabbed the report and started to read it. She underlined any important information and made a list of possible suspects (as well as questions that need answering). The motive boiled down to two options: Either the robber had plans to sell it, or they intended to use it as a trophy. Lin could not think of another reason someone would seal Kya’s necklace. ‘Unless,’ she thought, ‘they were trying to personally hurt Kya. As unfortunate as that last option could be, Lin had to take it as a possibility. Because if someone was targeting Kya, they could possibly be targeting Lin. This minor incident could turn into a major investigation. As she continued to read, a young healer's comment caught Lin’s attention: “We all noticed that Kya was upset when she came out, but we all thought that it was because of the wounds she saw. You can be healing for a long time, but the site of wounds can still be upsetting.” Lin kept reading the young woman’s comments “Someone stole her betrothal necklace?! Her necklace is so beautiful! No wonder she was upset: a betrothal necklace is so important! Her husband must be upset too!”

As she read the report it bothered her that the young healer thought Kya had a husband. “She obviously likes women!” Lin said out loud, and a smaller voice inside Lin’s head said “she obviously likes you.”

Thinking about Kya made Lin realize that it had been an hour. Lin put the notes in her bag, as she was going to visit the Healing House tomorrow morning before work. She then turned off the lights, locked up, and went home.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Lin had gone to work, Kya had taken the day off from work to recover and to search for the necklace herself. She had made her necklace as an acknowledgement of her liking women. A betrothal necklace is a hand-carved piece of jewelry given by young men of the Northern Water Tribe to the women they intend to marry. Kya knew this would never happen, so she decided to make one for herself to show that she doesn't need any man. An added benefit was that men would not hit on her. Since then the necklace had gone through many things, both good and bad with Kya: Accepting herself, her father’s death, Unalaq and Vaatu, becoming an expert healer, Zaheer, Ming Hua, Kuvira, and getting together with Lin. 

She knew Lin wanted to look for her necklace, but Kya knew that Lin was busy as Chief, so she decided to retrace some steps and see if she could find a lead. She got the Healing House just before noon. The ladies (well all ladies and on young man) were surprised to see her back so soon:  
“Kya - you’re back! I thought you took the day off!”  
Kya: “Well, I am not here for work, I came to see if I could find any leads”  
An elderly woman commented “An officer came in earlier and asked us all questions.”  
‘Hummm.’ Kya thinks ‘Lin must have already been by.’  
A young man walked in after Ky, ‘I recognize him from somewhere’ Kya thought.  
The elderly woman waves and says “Hi Karruk. You’ll be working with me today.” Kurrut walks towards the elderly woman, giving Kya a slight wave as he goes by. A middle aged woman informs Kya that Kurrut is a new healer, “He has talent for healing and so we agreed to help train him. He was here yesterday, actually, but I don’t think you met him because you were busy with your patient”  
‘Ahhhh’ Kya thinks, ‘That’s where I have seen him.’  
Kya responds “I am sure he will make a fine healer. I’ll have to give him some training when I get back.”

Kya then heads to the back where she cleaned up yesterday. She re-enacted the motions she went though, pretending to take off a necklace and place it on the stool. Even if the necklace had fallen off, it wouldn’t have gone through the curtains. Plus, Kya checked the curtains yesterday and didn't see the necklace. The only way it could have vanished was if someone had reached through and taken it! Kya then went to the other side of the curtain to see what was there. It was the storage room with some bedding supplies and some special tools for healers. Kya then searched the storage room, hoping the thief left the necklace behind to get it later. Unfortunately her search did not uncover anything. As she left the storage room and she, quite literally, ran into the young woman.  
“-oop” the young woman exclaimed, “I am so sorry!”  
“No I am sorry!” Kya responded, “I wasn't looking where I was going!”  
“Neither was I” the young woman responded. The young woman looked back into the healing house’s main room and Kya followed her gaze. The young man saw what had happened and was trying to hold in a laugh. The young woman blushed. Kya recognized there was something going on between them.  
“So Kurrut? Do you like him?” Kya asked hintinly.  
The woman blushed even more and said shyly “Yes, we’re actually dating.”  
“Ooooo” Kya said, “Two love birds at work.”  
“Please don’t tell the others!” The woman begged, “Kurrut needs somewhere to train and I don’t think they’ll let us work together.”  
Kya responded by giving the young woman a nod. She then left the storage room.

Kya decided to head back to the house and get something to eat, as it was almost lunch time. Once Kya ate, she then tried to relax and remember any more details from the day before. She then made dinner for Lin coming home.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Lin arrives home she sees Kya dishing up dinner.  
“Welcome home!” Kya says.  
‘She seems in a better mood’ Lin thought, “Thanks. Mmmmm, something smells good.”  
“Go take a shower and then come for dinner” Kya responds.  
Lin drops her stuff and takes a shower. She gets dressed in casual clothes and heads back through for dinner. Lin sits down and smiles at Kya.  
“I sent an officer down to the Healing House today,” Lin says.  
“I know,” Kya replied.  
“You do?” Lin questions.  
“I went there to see if I could find anything else,” Kya explained.  
‘Of course she did’ Lin thinks, “Did you find or remember anything?”  
“No” Kya responded, “Only romantic drama at the House between two lovers.”  
Interested, Lin asked “What do you mean?”  
“I didn’t think you were interested in romantic drama!” Kya says accusingly.  
“I’m not!” Lin says defensively, “but if something is happening in the house - even if it is romantic drama- I should know about it. It relates to the case.”  
“Alright,” Kya replies, “But you can’t tell any of the women there.”  
“I can’t promise that.” Lin says, “If it relates to the case I may have to tell.”  
“Well I suppose it won’t relate anyways” Kya says, more to herself. She then leans and tells Lin “The young woman is dating the young man. They are pretty cute together.”  
As Kya told her this, a thousand thoughts ran through Lin’s head:  
‘A young man? He wasn’t in the report! Who is he? If they are dating then they both have a motive to take the necklace!”  
Lin voiced her last thought, “A motive for stealing!”  
‘What?!” Kya asked both confused and surprised.  
“If the two are dating, then perhaps one of them stole your necklace to use for their relationship.”  
“That’s ridiculous, Lin” Kya replied, “For the betrothal necklace you have to make your own and present it to your lover.”  
Lin sighed, she was right. Plus the young woman had admitted to knowing what Kya’s necklace looks like. If the young man had stolen the necklace the woman would recognize it; however, the idea was still a possibility.  
“Still,” Lin says, “I want to talk to this young man. He was not in the reports I read. What is his name?”  
“His name is Kurrut.” Kya answered, “He came in after me. Your officer missed him by half an hour.”  
“Hmmmm” Lin acknowledged. 

Kya and Lin ate their dinners and talked about other topics. When they finished their dinners, Lin did the dishes. Lin was still thinking about the young man. And when she finished washing the dishes she wrote his name down and some questions she had for him.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Lin woke up earlier than she usually does. She wanted to get to the Healing House before work to ask about Kurrut. After working out, showering, and eating, Lin put on her uniform and headed out. Kya woke up for work just in time for the two to say ‘good morning’ and ’have a good day.’

Lin arrived at the Healing House and the middle aged woman was there.  
“Good morning,” Lin said.  
“Oh Hello!” the Woman replied, “Sorry, I didn’t hear you some in. What do you need?”  
“I am looking for Kurrut,” Lin explained, “The officer that came yesterday did not have the chance to question him.”  
“Oh he doesn't come in until a quarter till noon” the Woman responded.  
“Do you know where I can find him?” Lin asked.  
“I think he lives a couple streets over,” The woman says, “by Republic City Spirit Tours.”  
“Thank you” Lin responded, “Have a good day” and then she walked out before the woman could respond.

‘That description wasn’t very specific’ Lin thought. She headed to the Police building, and arriving early, she saw some officers leaving from the night shift. Once she was at her office she looked up Kurrut’s name but did not find any address.  
‘Hmmmmm. He must be living on the streets.’ Lin thought ‘or..’ Lin looked up local housing shelters and found one by the Republic City Spirit Tours. But by the time Lin did all this her shift was starting. She would have to hold this until after work; she had a meeting first thing this morning with all the captains.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Lin left work on time and headed over to the housing shelter to find Kurrut. On her way over there she sees a young water bender heading toward the housing shelter. She pulls her car over and gets out. “Hey” she shouts. The young boy turns around, sees Lin, and bolts towards the housing shelter.  
Lin runs after him. She doesn’t want to use her metal cable, as those are for work, and this is semi-personal. Lin used her seismic sense to get a read on the waterbender. The young man then ran into the housing shelter, so Lin slowed her pace into a walk. Other than emergency exits, there was probably only one entrance and exit. She went back to her car and bended her uniform off. She then went to the housing unit in regular clothes.

She managed to get in fairly easily. Once she was inside she used her seismic sense once again to find where the young man had gone. He was in a small room in the back. She turned left and headed toward his location. Lin knocked on the door and she heard the young man say, with a hint of nervousness in this voice “Please don’t hurt me.”  
“I don’t want to hurt you” Lin replied, “I just need some information from you. Are you Kurrut? Do you work at the Healing House?”  
The man opened his door and nodded.  
“Can I come in?” Lin asked.  
Kurrut looked a little nervous as he said “Yes” and opened the door wider for Lin.  
Lin stepped inside Kurrut’s room. The man was scared and she wanted him to be truthful with her, so she sat down on the floor. Kurrut followed her lead and sat down too.  
Lin then looked into his eyes and began talking, “Two days ago a necklace was stolen from the Healing House. An officer went to investigate but you came in late. So I am just going to ask you a few questions about that day.”  
The man nodded.  
Lin: “So, just run me through the day from your perspective.”  
The young man started talking, “Well I got there around noon and there was a patient that was badly hurt. The master healers were working on him so I trained with the young healer.”  
‘The one you are in love with’ Lin thought to herself.  
“And that was pretty much my day. I didn’t even know the betrothal necklace went missing till the next day when Kya came in looking for it.”  
Lin noticed that the man was avoiding eye contact as he said that last bit. His eyes darted to a drawer on the side of the small room.  
Lin gestured at the drawers and questioned “What’s in there?”  
“Uhhhh. Just my stuff” The water bender said nervously.  
“So you wouldn’t mind if I took a look” Lin pressed.  
“Ummmm uhhhhh,” Kurrut was sweating a little, “Go for it.”  
Lin opened the top drawer and saw some water tribe clothes. The second drawer had daily necessities. And the third and final drawer has tools.  
‘Not just any tools’ Lin thought, ‘Tools for making a betrothal necklace.’  
Lin pulled out the tools for the betrothal necklace and showed them to Kurrut.  
“Funny how you have these tools to make a betrothal necklace and Kya’s necklace that went missing was a betrothal necklace”.  
Lin was pretty sure Kurrut had taken Kya’s necklace at this point. She just needed him to make a confession and tell Lin where Kya’s necklace was now.  
“I- I just,” Kurrut sighed deeply, “Please don’t arrest me. I didn’t mean for this to turn into a big deal. I just-”  
Lin put her hand up to stop him from talking. She didn’t want to arrest this man, she just wanted Kya’s necklace back.  
“I just have two questions for you” she said, “Why did you take Kya’s necklace, and where is it now?”

Kurrut nodded towards the drawers. It’s in the top draw under my clothes.” As Lin reached to get it the man continued to say “I didn’t mean to break it! It was an accident!” As Lin found the necklace she noticed that the jewel piece on the front was broken.

Kurrut continued to explain, “The young healer from the Healing House and I are dating. I want to make her a betrothal necklace and marry her,” he expressed, “But since I now live here in Republic City, I don’t really have a way of learning how to make one,” he continued, “She said how beautiful Kya’s necklace was, so I figured when Kya took it off I would take a quick look at. So I could try and make one for my girlfriend.”

Lin knew why the man had stolen it so she said her thoughts out loud, “but when you took a look you accidentally broke it. You brought it home to fix it up.”

“Yes” Kurrut confirmed, “I was going to work on it today and give it back tomorrow.”

Lin sat there with the necklace in her hand, “Do you know how to fix it?” Lin asked.  
“Not really,” Kurrut admitted, “I was hoping I'd just figure it out.”  
‘Hmmmm,’ Lin thought, ‘I know how I can help us both.’  
She then said “Come with me. I know somewhere we can go that will help us both.”

Kurrut agreed, relieved he wasn’t getting arrested (at least not yet anyways). They left the housing shelter with Kurrut’s tools and Kya’s necklace. Before heading out though, Lin called home and told Kya she would be home in an hour or two.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
They pulled up to the Northern Water Tribe cultural center and, fortunately, it was still open. Kurrut and Lin found the section on betrothal necklaces and began reading up.

Once they had all the information they needed to make (or in Lin’s case, fix) a betrothal necklace, they left the cultural center and bought some supplies.

They then sat in a park together, and, using Kurrut’s tools, worked on their necklaces. After a while Kurrut says “You know, when you give Kya her necklace back she may interpret it as a new necklace”

“I know what it looked like” Lin replied, half focused on the conversation, “Other than my small mistakes it will look the same”

Once Lin finishes fixing the necklace she stands up and says “I have to go return this now.”  
Kurrut stood up too and responded “Thank you for helping me and not arresting me.”  
“Don’t tempt me, kid” Lin jokingly replies.  
Kurrut lets out a nervous chuckle.  
“Good luck with your necklace and your lady. And next time, just ask for help instead of breaking the rules” Lin said.  
“For sure!” Kurrut responded.  
Lin then left the park and headed home with the necklace.  
\-----------------------------------------------------

Lin arrived home and was grateful to have found and fixed the necklace.  
When she enters the house, Kya gives Lin a questioning look that says ‘What happened? Did you find my necklace?’ In response to her look, Lin pulls out the necklace.  
Kya jumps up from the couch, her face lit up, and exclaims “You found it!! I knew you would!!”  
Kya hugs Lin and then goes to put her necklace on, but pauses and looks at the hand-carved piece.  
Still excited from seeing her necklace, but now cautious, Kya warly comments “This isn’t the same necklace, is it?”  
Lin has an awkward smile on her face as she explains “Well, technically, that is yours. Unfortunately, the person that took your necklace accidentally broke it. So I fixed it.”  
“You know,” Kya says with a romantic grin on her face, “it is technically a different betrothal necklace, and you just gave it to me…. Are you asking me to marry you?”  
Lin was shocked, that was what Kurrut meant!  
Kya, seeing the shock on Lin’s face, hands the necklace back to Lin, “Sorry, Lin… I - take the necklace, it is yours now, you made it. I don’t want to force you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”  
Kya turns away and heads to the bedroom but is stopped by Lin’s hand on her arm.  
Kya turns around, looking at Lin.  
Lin’s mind is buzzing: “Are you sure you want to do this? Yes,  
I do. I want Kya. And I want to be with Kya.”  
Lin then takes Kya’s hands and says “Kya, I love you so much. You understand me like nobody else has... a-and I feel as though I can be vulnerable with you.” Lin is stuttering over her words. She doesn’t talk about her feelings very much, but she is determined to tell Kya these things. And when a Beifong is determined, they will get it done. 

“You have supported me through the high and the low. You have opened me to new possibilities. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as wives.” Lin pauses and looks into Kya’s blue eyes, “Kya, will you marry me?”

Kya has a huge smile on her face. Much like Lin with expressing emotions, Kya isn't very good with commitments, but for Lin? For Lin she would do anything. “Yes! Of course!!” Kya responds.

The two embrace each other and have a passionate kiss.  
Kya then takes Lin’s necklace and puts it on.

Kya looks at Lin and says “If you had told me all those years ago that I would be engaged to the wonderful Lin Beifong, I would never have believed you. But, I am glad we’re together, Lin. You make life so much better. I love you!”

“Now, Kya,” Lin replies, “I can only express my emotions once a decade, and you already got an emotion-filled speech from me today. But I love you too.”  
Kya chuckles at Lin’s response and says “Let's go eat dinner then”  
“Good idea” Lin answers.

Kya and Lin then cook a meal together and the two have a wonderful evening as an engaged couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first Kyalin fan fiction.


End file.
